The control of creatures likes insects, birds, mice, etc. is a significant concern to many individuals. For example, female deer flies (chrysops callidus of the family Tabanidae) are extremely aggressive insects which attack, harass and annoy humans and livestock. They are considered difficult to control because they can infest large properties and have random migration patterns. Deerflies are just one example of creatures that annoy and harass individuals in their daily lives. Birds and the droppings they leave behind are another annoying creature which many individuals are confronted with in their day-to-day routine. Accordingly, a number of creature control devices have been developed. However, these previously developed devices suffer from a number of disadvantages inherent in their design and/or the type of creature control substance used to control the particular creature. For example, most if not all manufactures of low viscosity wet-gel adhesive (LVWGA) type creature control substances sell these substances as aerosol sprays, in canisters, in small tubes, or caulk gun tubes. This packaging requires the consumer to perform the messy tasks of applying and removing the adhesives/creature control substance. The consumer is further required to create their homemade creature control device on which the creature control substance is to be applied and removed if reuse of the device is desired. Notably, at the present time, packaging of any creature control device having a pre-applied LVWGA is virtually nonexistent.
Because LVWGA substances are like syrup with extremely low viscosity and stick to everything, special sheet release paper, a sheet release liner, or sheet release barrier cannot be used to separate adjacent creature control members.
For higher viscosity pressure sensitive adhesives (PSA) and hot melt pressure sensitive adhesives (HMPSA), release elements are used to separate adjacent creature control members having PSA or HMPSA as the creature control substance. However, the consumer is left with the arduous and messy task of removing and disposing of each and every release element. Further, use of a release element/barrier has another significant disadvantage. Specifically, the release element tends to dull the finish of the creature control substance when it is removed. In this regard, it is noted that deerflies are attracted to shiny and clear surfaces. Hence, dulling of the creature control substance is counter intuitive to the purpose of creature control members designed to trap deerflies on the control member. Further, many previously known creature control members have a control substance applied to a planar surface. Again, this is disadvantageous as deerflies are attracted to three dimensional surfaces. These are just some of the disadvantages of known creature control members.